


Finding Out

by newbie93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie93/pseuds/newbie93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot about the moment Allison finds out about Scott and Lydia's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from my other account.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

It’s Danny who lets it slip and tells her. 

They’re sitting in the library working on an English project when Scott and Stiles walk in. She’s quick to tilt her head away from them, deftly using her hair to cover her face. It’s not the best disguise, she knows, but she honestly doesn’t think she can handle locking eyes with her recent ex.

She’s always been friendly with Danny, but when he subtly shifts his body and shields her from the view of the two boys, she realizes how decent a guy he really is. She shoots him a grateful smile for his help and focuses her attention back to her work. She knows that their combined efforts haven’t worked when she hears the thud of two bodies colliding into one another. Stiles’ exasperated grumble suggests that the minor collision wasn’t his fault. Through her peripheral vision she sees him brush past the frozen being that is Scott, eyes no doubt focused on herself and Danny. It takes a herculean effort on her part to not to look up and make eye contact.

She knows when Scott finally snaps out of his stupor, because the miniscule feeling of warmth she feels when he looks at her dissipates, replaced with the aching reminder that she’s no longer his to look at. All she wants is to pack up her bags, flee the room, and cry in the safety of the girl’s bathroom. Her inner turmoil must be obvious because she suddenly feels Danny place a comforting hand on her trembling arm. His smile is sympathetic when she looks up at him, and he’s clearly aware of what she is feeling. He retracts his hand, returns to his work, and that’s that. Allison doesn’t think she’s ever been so grateful to have someone who simply understands that a friendly smile is really all the comfort she needs.

It’s a few minutes before she realizes how oddly quiet it is considering Stiles is a few tables over. She’d only known him for a short period of time, but she was quick to understand that his babbling is a constant. She knows that the library is a place of silence but she has a feeling that even the “no talking” rule couldn’t stop the incessant rambling of Stiles. She can’t remember a time where Scott and Stiles were in a room and didn’t exchange clearly audible whispers.

The odd behavior piques her interest and she becomes desperate to know what miracle has shut Stiles up for such an extensive amount of time. She does her best at covertly glancing towards the recently occupied table, but Danny’s soft snort lets her know that she’s blatantly obvious in her efforts. She grins as Danny shakes his head, softly chuckling at her lack of subtlety. Having been caught, Allison chooses to take a more direct approach and simply turns around to study the two boys.

They’re sitting across from one another, as they normally do, but the tension rolling off them is palpable. Despite their close proximity, the inseparable duo has never looked so distant. Stiles has his nose buried into an obscenely large book and flips each page with a ferocity that startles Allison. The only time his eyes leave the pages of his worn novel is when he glares at Scott with a stunning amount of animosity.

Scott hasn’t even bothered with the pretense of doing work. His shoulders are slumped and his head is collapsed in his hands. He’s obviously uncomfortable, whether it’s because of her own proximity or Stiles’ silent fuming, she isn’t sure. She can see his fingers slowly massage his temples, and all she wants to do is hug him and tell him that whatever happened between him and Stiles will blow over. She silently chastises herself for being so weak when it comes to a dejected Scott.

Turning back to Danny, Allison notices that he too is gazing at the train-wreck that is Scott and Stiles. She studies his face and realizes that, unlike her feeling of utter confusion, Danny seems to have expected the odd interaction between the best friends. She’s immediately suspicious and Danny must sense her change in demeanor because, when his eyes flicker to her own, he lets out an uncomfortable cough and gazes down at his already finished homework.

She places her pencil on the table, shuts her book, and crosses her arms. Eyebrows raised, she eyes Danny expectantly and waits for him to crack under her withering stare. She’s proud at how quickly she gets him to fold. Her cocky smile disappears when he looks at her with an expression so serious she thinks he’s been taking lessons from her father. Her arms drop limply to her sides and her heart rate speeds up.

“Yes. I know what’s going on with them, and I’ll tell you if you really want to know. But I’m warning you now that you’re not going to like it.” The second he finishes speaking a loud crash interrupts the silence of the library. She whips around towards the noise and sees Scott lying sprawled on the ground next to a fallen chair. He hastily stands up and brushes himself off. He looks in her direction and all she sees before she turns around is a look of pure panic and dread.

Danny is peering over her shoulder and rolls his eyes while shaking his head. He reverts his attention back to Allison and looks at her expectantly. She nods her head in affirmation and motions for him to continue. He sighs and looks like he’d rather be doing anything else. “Stiles is mad at Scott because…” He stops, as if he’s hoping she’ll change her mind and stop him from finishing the sentence. No such luck. He clears his throat, breaks eye contact, and continues. “Stiles is mad because he found out that Lydia and Scott hooked up the other day.” 

Her mouth drops and she’s pretty sure that she’s stopped breathing. “What?” She is embarrassed by how broken she sounds, but doesn’t think that Danny will judge her. Her mind is trying to process what he’s said, but it feels as though a hot knife was stabbed in her back. It’s obvious that Danny is very much aware because she doesn’t think anyone has ever looked at her with so much pity. “Apparently Lydia cornered Scott during lacrosse practice and they…” He stops talking when she starts emphatically shaking her head. She grabs her things and stuffs them in her bag. “Stop. I don’t want to hear it. I can’t handle this right now.” She has to get out of here before the tears start to fall.

She can see Scott as she leaves the room. He’s still standing next to the table, looking at her as if he knows exactly what Danny just told her. He looks horrible with his hair in disarray, and he’s wearing a face of pain and misery. She’d probably feel bad if she didn’t hate him so much.

It’s still the middle of the period so the halls are deserted. She pauses at her locker and allows herself to slump to the floor. She cradles her head in her hands and does her best to gulp down as much air as possible between her choked sobs. She thinks that she is encapsulating every teenage girl stereotype, crying over a boy who broke her heart. She realizes that she was in fact the one who broke up with Scott, but it doesn’t make the thought of him and another girl any easier. Especially when that other girl is her best friend. Bitch.

Her breath is steadying, but its still a far cry from steady. She hears the approaching footsteps and does her best to compose herself. “Don’t bother.” His voice seems to be laced with as much pain as she’s feeling. He collapses unceremoniously next to her and begins picking with the frayed edges of his sweatshirt. “I got the feeling that Danny told you about the extracurricular activities of our alleged best friends.” She lets out an indescribable noise, some weird hybrid between a laugh and a sob, but Stiles doesn’t even look at her. His eyes are fixated on the row of lockers across from them.

“What they did really, REALLY, sucks huh?” She assumes the question is rhetorical and doesn’t make any effort to answer him. “I mean, I ask him to find out if she likes me and what does he do? He makes out with her instead! Un-friggin believable.” He finally looks at her and appears stricken by the effect that his tactlessness has had on her. The tears are streaming down her face again and she knows that she looks an absolute wreck. She’s also pretty convinced that crying girls are probably one of Stiles’ biggest fears. “Aww crap… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry… harder…” He’s scratching his head with one hand and awkwardly patting her on the shoulder with his other. She thinks she breaks him when she wraps her arms around him and hugs him with vigor.

He’s still for an incredibly long period of time, but eventually melts and squeezes her back just as hard. She doesn’t regret her forwardness, because based on the erratic breaths that hit her neck, Allison figures that Stiles needed a hug just as much as she did. They break apart and Allison gives him a watery smile through her sniffles. The two teens are as drastically different as they come, but betrayal is a feeling that can unite anyone. He offers her his sleeve and she gratefully uses it to dry the tears off of her face. His grimace when he looks at the water stains makes her genuinely laugh for the first time since her very fresh break-up. Pleased with his ability to prevent any additional tears, Stiles pops up into a standing position and reaches his hand down for her to take.

She’s brushing herself off in no time and the two begin to walk their separate ways, each headed for their next class. She gets about ten feet before he calls her name. She turns around to see him looking at his feet, aggravated and embarrassed all at once. “I’m pissed at him, and I’m sure you are too but… He kind of lost it when you ended things. I think he was just doing anything he could to forget how much he was hurting.” The proclamation leaves Allison momentarily stunned, Stiles seems to sense her hesitation though. Shrugging his shoulders, he turns to walk away. “What can I say, he’s my best friend.” She watches him disappear around a corner and lets a small smile blossom across her face.

As bizarre as Stiles is, he’s loyal to a fault. Allison thinks he could teach Lydia a lesson or two.


End file.
